peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulbossa
Soulbossa were a three-piece originally from Blackburn in Lancashire, but who later relocated to London where they played at Sparkle Moore's club and More Than Heaven, opening for Delilah Jacks. Members: Peter Jones (vocals/guitar), Tracy Bellaries (bass). Michael Ford (drums). . Their name is spelt Soul Bossa in 'The Peel Sessions'. Links To Peel Peel played their debut single, Jinx, on Dishy Records:it impressed Peel's listeners enough to enter that year's FF chart. They also did two sessions for the show. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: Sore Loser #44 Sessions *Two, neither commercially released. 1. Recorded: 1995-05-14. First broadcast: 03 June 1995. Not repeated. *Dirt Track / The Big Hurt / Hang Your Head / Wrong 2. Recorded: 1996-10-13. First broadcast: 03 November 1996. Repeated: 19 January 1997. *Red Rag / Nothing / Beginning Of The End / Now Other Shows Played 1995 *05 May 1995: 'Jinx (7")' (Chicken Bone) *14 May 1995 (BBC World Service): Jinx (7") Chicken Bone *20 May 1995: Jinx (7 inch) Chicken Bone Records *02 June 1995: 'Carol Ann (7" - Jinx)' (Chicken Bone) 1996 *Peel 1996: Malcontent (7") Dishy Recordings DISHY 22 separate play *05 October 1996: Malcontent (7") Dishy Recordings DISHY 22 *16 October 1996: Tintorera (7" - Malcontent) Dishy *October 1996 (FSK): Tintorera (7" - Malcontent) Dishy *21 December 1996: 'Sore Loser (7")' (Dishy Recordings) 1997 *10 June 1997: Mantrap (12" - Come Into Soulbossa) Dishy *25 June 1997: Mantrap (12" - Come Into Soulbossa) Dishy *26 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Not The Man (12"-Come Into Soulbossa)' (Dishy Recordings) *10 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Mantrap (12"-Come Into Soulbossa)' (Dishy Recordings) *17 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Something Blue (12"-Come Into Soulbossa)' (Dishy Recordings) *01 July 1997: 'Something Blue (EP-Come Into Soulbossa)' (Dishy Recordings) 1999 *September 1999 (FSK): In The Wrong (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *16 September 1999: 'In The Wrong (single)' (Dishy Recordings) *28 September 1999: 'In The Wrong' *30 September 1999 (Radio Eins): In The Wrong (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *21 October 1999 (Radio Eins): In The Wrong (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *15 December 1999: A.M. (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *20 December 1999 (BFBS): 'A.M. (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *December 1999 (FSK): A.M. (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *27 December 1999 (BFBS): 'Inga Penga (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *28 December 1999: 'Inga Penga' 2000 *06 January 2000 (Radio Eins): A.M. (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *13 January 2000: Can You Swing? (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *20 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Can You Swing? (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *02 February 2000: A.M. (album - Love Amongst the Stars) DISHY Dishy 44CD *06 July 2000 (Radio Eins): 'In The Wrong' External Links *Extensive interview from a US source, which describes JP as "a sort of UK equivalent of Rodney Bingenheimer". Category:Artists